


Undoubted Love

by NicoSavage24



Series: There is Nothing Stronger than the Boss’N’Hug Connection [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baysha being in love like always, Celebratory Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kayfabe Compliant, Triple H has a cameo, baysha, slight jab at Charlynch and their issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: After winning the Women’s Tag Team Championships at Elimination Chamber, Bayley and Sasha Banks look forward to their future. The sequel to Unfounded Love.





	Undoubted Love

They worked tirelessly for the past several months, proving that they’re not just a dominant tag team but willing to make Women’s Tag Team in WWE mean something. It was an emotional but satisfying win for Bayley and Sasha, it surreal when they’re friendship was on the brink, only for it to be saved when Sasha confessed her love for Bayley, and a few good nights, they used it for inspiration and motivation to become the Boss’N’Hug connection.

They arrived to their hotel suite for the night, ready to bask in and celebrate like real champions.

“Looks like we’re here. Our honeymoon suite.” Sasha made a sultry look with her eyes on Sasha as she unlocked the door.

“Really?” Bayley laughed at Sasha’s sexy attempt.

After taking care of things and getting settled in, Sasha wanted to make their night go right by putting on something special for her girlfriend. Bayley up the ante by putting on something that Sasha will like as well.

Bayley waited for Sasha to finish putting together her outfit. Bayley sat in the bed with her hair down all straight, sporting a black satin and lace cami set. 

“Sasha, your taking forever in a day to show me your surprise.” Bayley whingly shouts at Sasha for taking long in the bathroom

“Hold your horses, just chill for a second.” Sasha replied back with a shout. 

Bayley plops back on the bed, with a yawn emerging. She reaches to grab her phone, hoping to respond back to the number of text messages, congratulating her and Sasha on winning big tonight. She pauses with a smile on her face to look at her wallpaper of her and Sasha at a photoshoot in their new Tag Team gear when the Boss’N’Hug connection was beginning.

She couldn’t believe her dream of ushering in and leading a Women’s Tag Team division with the love of her life. She is so blessed to have Sasha in her life and being apart of this wonderful journey with her.

“Alright, I’m ready. But you need to turn around and close your eyes.” Sasha peeks through the edge of the door, covering her eyes but prompting Bayley to turn around in anticipation.

“Keeping it secretive. I dig it.” Bayley rose up, only to turn her body around as she hears Sasha close the bathroom door. 

“Okay, as soon as I say ready, we both turn around to see each other.” Sasha covered her eyes with a smile on her face, still instructing Bayley to not look when ready.

“Got it.” Bayley raised a thumbs up while her back was turned.

“Alright, Ready.” Sasha turned around quickly just like Bayley. Bubbling with anticipation.

Bayley turned her body around, and then took her hands off her face, allured and stunned at what she’s looking at.

Sasha turned around, removing her hands of her face, stunned just like Bayley.

Sasha wore a red/purple infused lined nylon bra and low rise, lace-trim cheeky panty, making Bayley quiver on the inside, just looking at Sasha like a whole snack.

Sasha herself can’t believe her beautiful Bayley looks in her luscious bedtime gear, knowing she claims her. She thinks she’s the luckiest woman on the planet.

“Holy shit.” Bayley was the first to speak, still glaring at Sasha in her bra and panties.

“I was going to say the same for you.” Sasha coughed out a laugh, making Bayley blush in the process.

“So we are going to keep staring at each other or we are going to pop some bottles tonight?” Bayley could enjoy staring at Sasha all night love, but she wanted to celebrate right, Sasha nodded in agreement.

“Alright, here goes nothing.” Sasha pulled the cork of the champagne, to much chagrin. She poured it out on two glasses.

“To us, the Boss’N’Hug Connection, WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions. Cheers.” Sasha raised her glass with a smirk to die for.

“Inaugural, First Ever WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions. Cheers.” Bayley raised and clinked her glass with Sasha’s own.

They both drink like there’s no tomorrow, savoring on the great taste of the champagne.

“How’s your arm holding up?” Bayley addressing the elephant in the room, knowing Sasha wrestled the match with her arm hurting, stemming from her match Ronda Rousey at the Royal Rumble.

“Still hurts like a bitch. But nothing to worry about no less.” Sasha winces while moving her arms, but shrugs it off.

“I was worried after you landed hard, but Mandy kept me occupied.” Bayley brushed her fingers on top of Sasha’s hand.

“I should be worried your safety, Nia could’ve shattered you into a million pieces if you haven’t moved from the pod.” Sasha lightly slapped Bayley’s shoulder, reminding her of the worse that could come out if she had never moved out of Nia Jax’s way.

“Always the mind’s instincts.” Bayley tapped her finger on the side of the head. She thanked god that she’s not in a hospital after tonight’s events inside the chamber.

“I believe that.” Sasha smiled as she sipped away the champagne.

“Man, these titles look so good. We are going to be road warriors for sure. Raw, Smackdown, NXT, it’s been a while since we left that place, Sash.” Bayley got up to grab the tag team titles from her and Sasha’s holster on their luggage. After they won the tag team titles, just looking at them made Bayley and Sasha fall in love with them.

“You know, that’s not a bad idea at all, maybe we gotta arrange something with Hunter for that to happen.” Sasha flirted with the idea of going to different brands to defend the tag titles including heading back to the alma mater in NXT. 

“I never want to lose these. Could you imagine if Becky and Charlotte never ended their friendship and had these around their waist and we could have been tearing each other apart.” Bayley slightly took a jab at their fellow horsewomen in a response to Becky making a joke against them before her feud with Charlotte, on what could’ve been a paradigm shift, they ended up with the tag titles and Bayley and Sasha could’ve have ended their friendship.

“How ironic. Besides coffee is better than tea.” Sasha quipped with a small chuckle. Herself making a verbal jab at Becky and Charlotte. 

“You know when we were on top of that pod, I got scared for a minute. Because I thought it would happen again.” Bayley changed the nature of the conversation, thinking back at the moment when her and Sasha were on top the pod, channeling what happened a year ago that nearly ruined a friendship.

“Me too. I felt a complete cold chill on my shoulders. But we managed to survive, put away our demons and overcome the odds.” Sasha swirled her fingers on the base of the glass.

“I’m so glad to be doing this with you, Sash. It’s been a long time coming.” Bayley put down her glass, to hold Sasha’s hand, brushing a kiss on her palm.

“I think back to our battles in NXT, how we evolved since then, and now look at us now, Women’s Tag Team champs of the fucking world.” Sasha put down her glass and moved closer to the bed next to Bayley, nestled softly with her chin on her shoulders. She reminisce of their rivalry in NXT that led to their blossoming friendship on Raw and now being in love and being the tag team champions, most importantly.

“It has a ring to it. You know what’s the good thing about it.” Bayley brushed her forehead lightly with Sasha, staring deep in her eyes.

“What’s that?” Sasha moved around to behind Bayley, then planted a kiss on her back tattoo. The wrapped her arms around her neck, nestling her chin softly on the biceps.

“We get love each other even more doing this.” Feeling Sasha’s warm presence, Bayley held on to her arm with her hand. 

“Is that mainly what our team is about?” Sasha spoke softly.

“Ain’t nothing stronger than the Boss’N’Hug connection.” Bayley inched closer as she claimed Sasha’s lips. 

Their passionate embrace got Sasha to straddle onto Bayley’s waist. Their tongues swirling together on the inside as Bayley’s hand trail down to her hips, tugging on her panties. Sasha latched on her neck, gently sucking on her neck.

It incensed Bayley to get up while carrying Sasha towards the wall as their kisses get more deeper. The moans coming from Sasha thanks to Bayley returning the favor, this time nipping at her collarbone.

Her had trailed down to her panties, teasing and feeling a wet occurrence down there.

“Is this part of the celebration?” Sasha breathed out.

“Yeah, but this is better.” Bayley formed a smirk on her face.

Bayley trailed down Sasha’s thighs with kisses, pulling down her panties to the her feet. She got back up just to raise her back up again by her waist, then raised her up with her hips and thighs on her shoulders and head. Bayley was deep into Sasha’s cunt. As she was being pleased while Bayley had her up on the wall.

“Holy fucking shit!” Sasha both laughed and moaned at Bayley’s tongue inside of her while being on her shoulders. She held onto Bayley as sensitive touches get the best of her. Her tongue swirling on the inside and outside of her cunt lips, gently with ease. 

“Your so good to me, Bay.” Sasha spoke soft as she grabbed a fistful of black hair, while being pleasured. 

Bayley moved off the wall, still holding onto Sasha, only to carry her to the bed where placed her and removed her face from her region. She removed her nighttime wear from top to bottom to appear in her full glory. She loved the way Sasha appeared to her.

After taking off her clothes, Bayley returned to go on top of sasha, this time running her fingers all around her area. She returned her fingers to her mouth, only for the middle finger to dig inside of Sasha. 

“Jesus Fuck...” Sasha respond with pure electricity running her whole body as Bayley thrusted in and out with her finger. 

Bayley leaned by her elbow for a better view at Sasha. She was pulling double duty as her fingers work downtown, her mouth placed a kiss in between Sasha’s breastplate and her heart. It prompted the boss to pull off her bra where her firmed breast with her nipples hardened.

Bayley used her free hand to play around Sasha’s breasts. Her mouth was like a vacuum, just plopping open with her tongue biting her hardened nipple, and soothing it with her tongue.

Sasha rolled her eyes back and her body began twitching, when Bayley secretly slid another finger around her clit and inserted inside Sasha, now her two fingers feeling her throbbing g spot in action.

“Bay. I can’t hold it any more.” Sasha weakly drew her fingernails on Bayley’s skin, letting her know she is about to cum.

“I got you.” Bayley planted a kiss on Sasha’s cheeks, topping it off her thumb dragging her clit.

“Holy shit.” Sasha held onto Bayley as her body experiencing a wave forming orgasm crashing the elements in her body.

Bayley remover her fingers filled with Sasha’s cum, she licked her portion of the juices, and even letting it drop off her finger into Sasha’s mouth while she worked her way recovering from her orgasm.

“You okay, Sash?” Bayley cooed in Sasha’s ear, trailing her fingertips on her rosy cheekbones, hearing her breathing come back to normal.

“More than okay. Now it’s my turn.” Sasha brushed a kiss onto Bayley, turner her body over and now she was on top of the hugger.

While Bayley was more of a soft, Sasha is usually the type of person that could get a lot out of Bayley when they are making love.

Sasha planted lips all over Bayley’s beautiful face, the forehead, the eyes, the nose, the cheeks, the chin, and finally a body heat-induced kiss. Meanwhile, her hands are trailing down her breasts as she gave a fangy bite on the side of Bayley’s neck, it might end up being a hickey in the coming days. She pinched Bayley’s hardened nipples, which got a wince out of her. 

Sasha lowered herself to work on Bayley’s breast, where she messaged and fondled her breasts as her tongue swirls on the already pinched nipples.

“Your so amazing.” Bayley openly complemented Sasha as she continue to trail her body like a maze.

“That why they call me the boss.” Sasha leaned back on her forearm and shot away a sexy smirk.”

“Oh shut uh.....” Bayley spoke until she was interrupted thanks Sasha nipping away on the sensitive region by her abs and near her region as she gets closer.

Sasha could smell Bayley’s wetness coming out of her. She widened Bayley’s thighs so she can ran her tongue around Bayley’s dripping clit, not wanting to miss a single drop. She moaned at the smell and taste of her juices coming out.

Sasha dived her whole face into Bayley’s center. First, teasing her lips with her tongue then her tongue circled the throbbing clit before she spread her legs as far as they could go and tongue-fucked her graciously. After messing with her tongue, her fingers came into play.

“Sasha, I want you.” Bayley breathed out, staring deeply at Sasha with her diluted eyes as her body undergoes euphoria.

“Ask and you shall receive.” Sasha leaned up to give Bayley a wet, deep kiss. 

After easing her in, she drove her fingers into her with much emphasis. Bayley began to lose it immediately. Her head throwing back into the pillow, her hand wrapping tightly on the bed post, her chiseled body reacting violently, her back arching off the comfy sheets, and her moans growing larger and larger. She put two fingers deep inside, feeling the juices trickling down on her fingers. 

“Babe, I don’t think I’m going to last.” Bayley spoke as her breath began to hitch in her throat. 

“Then I know what I need to do.” Sasha took out Bayley’s plead as a challenge to make her cum even more.

She then used a third finger into Bayley, prompting her body to shiver with the rising orgasm forming in her. Her insides began to close tightly around Sasha’s fingers going in and out.

“Sasha!” Bayley shrieked and yelled Sasha’s name thanks to the orgasm making her whole body vibrate up and down. She was so loud that the adjacent rooms down the whole floor might have heard. 

As soon as Sasha wiped up nearly all of Bayley’s sweet juices, she upped herself to meet Bayley, who had a satisfied smile on her face. She was now face to face with Sasha, as they nestle in each arms.

“Now, that was a celebration done right.” Sasha quipped savagely.

“You took the words out of my mouth.” Bayley, still catching her breath, managed to laugh.

They met halfway with a loving embrace as their night came to a wonderful close.

72 hours later. Orlando, Florida.

Coming back to Full Sail Live is a treat that Bayley and Sasha was dying for. They stand backstage near the gorilla position and felt some earthquake-like noise thanks to the frenzy of a crowd out there.

Bayley and Sasha stand with a pin and needles feeling in their shoes, their skin filled with goosebumps through their clothes as they are overcome with joy and excitement. Even more now that they are WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions, showing how much they have grew up since walking down these halls.

“This crowd about to lose their minds once you girls head out there. I can’t thank you girls enough for coming.” Triple H peeked through the curtain to see the crowd get ready, not knowing they were in for a Boss’N’Hug surprise.

“Thanks, Hunter. It doesn’t hurt to come back home for a change.” Bayley hugged Triple H warmly.

“What a way to pay homage and give back to the place that made us into who we are now.” Sasha followed through with a Hug for Triple H. 

“You two are going to rock as the women’s tag team champions. I’m so proud of you. You guys can head by the curtain as soon as your music begins.” Triple H leaves Bayley and Sasha alone for the moment.

“Thanks, Hunter!” Bayley and Sasha gave Triple H a big group hug as he walks back into gorilla, ready to shock the fans. It would be a moment until it unfolded out there.

“It’s been three days and we’re the tag team champions.” Sasha looks at her tag team championship by the waist, looking at it like a newborn child.

“We are going to show the world what the Boss’N’Hug connection is all about.” Bayley put her hands on Sasha’s collarbone.

“I love you, Bayley.” Sasha got a tad closer to Bayley.

“I love you too, Sasha.” Bayley got closer to Sasha’s lips.

They both share a quick but passionate kiss before they walk the short distance, holding hands towards the gorilla, ready to shock the NXT fans unlike no other.

Bayley and Sasha continues to show their love is stronger than any other connection out there.


End file.
